


You and I.

by burnsiesx



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Established Relationship, Marriage, Neil is a good husband, Neil tries his best to deal with his self loathing husband, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Scars, Self-Hatred, Todd deserves so much better, Violence, also up to the reader how Neil got the scar during the events, he refuses to let Todd's self hatred win, he refuses to see it as something bad, it's up to the reader what happened to the other character's, they will work it out together because heathly relationships are best relationships, this just focuses on what happened to Todd and Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsiesx/pseuds/burnsiesx
Summary: His thoughts were cut short, and the next thing Neil knew, he felt a strong grip on him, and a loud screech before everything went blackWell, in Todd's mind it did.





	You and I.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea of a follower of mine, and of course my edgy ass made it angsty.
> 
> This is set after the games events, but only focuses on Todd and Neil. Feel free to headcanon what happened to the other character's however you like!
> 
> Also, I wrote this at like 2am so I tried to profread as best as possible!

Neil couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe.  
  
"Todd, _please don't_ ," he cried out in a loud sob, his hands shaking from the amount of fear he felt as he pressed his back up against the corner of the room, slowly sliding down onto the floor as he watched Todd edge closer to him, his red eyes stalking him aggressively.  
  
" _Please..!_ " Neil was pleading desperately, wondering why Sal, Ash and Larry were taking so long to come back and help him. He couldn't fight off Todd like this. He knows he'd be killed if he tried.  
  
He figured he was about to be killed either way.  
  
He shut his eyes tight, closing in on himself like it would save him. If he was going to die, he didn't want to look Todd in the eyes. He couldn't let Todd live with the knowledge that the last thing that Neil gave him were eyes that were terrified of him. Neil only wanted Todd to remember the look he gave him when he looked at him with complete and utter adoration.  
  
Back when they were in love.  
  
His thoughts were cut short, and the next thing Neil knew, he felt a strong grip on him, and a loud screech before everything went black.  
  
-  
  
  
Todd shot up in bed, panting. Sweat was packed on his forehead and back and he looked frantically around the dimly lit room to check where he was. His surroundings showing him that he was still on his honeymoon with Neil, who had also awoke, too. The impact of Todd shooting up had started him.  
  
"Todd?! What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Neil reached forwarded and put his hand on Todd's cheek, his fingers feeling the soft yet scratchy hair on Todd's face as he studied him to make sure he was alright before stopping and looking back into his eyes. "You had another one, huh?"  
  
Todd nodded softly, not able to stop the tears that started to slip free. Neil pulled Todd in, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Hey, hey. I'm here, you're alright. Everything is okay," Neil soothed quietly, his hand rubbing his husbands back as he tried to keep himself together, which was difficult considering Neil couldn't stand how often Todd suffered from these now.  
  
As Todd sobbed into Neil's shoulder and listened to his soothing, he couldn't stop himself from lifting Neil's pajama shirt, the scar on his hip coming into his view.  
  
Neil slowly pulled back and took Todd's hand away from his shirt, bringing it forward and placing a gentle kiss on it.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Todd, it's alright. It wasn't you at the time. I would never blame you for it."  
  
Todd looked down in shame, guilt eating away at him. Nowadays, he always felt guilty. He didn't feel like he deserved Neil's love anymore.  
  
Neil leaned forward, lifting Todd's chin to look at him and begin to stroke Todd's cheek, not minding the fuzzy hair on his face, he'd grown attached to the way he looked with it. He loved Todd no matter how he looked.  
  
_He loved Todd no matter what_.  
  
"You wanna tell me what happened? I'm here, Todd."  
  
Todd gave another sob and nodded softly.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, I am too."  
  
Todd waited a few moments, trying to find his voice.  
  
"I dreamt of you...only, I was seeing myself as well. I had gone completely mad and I wouldn't stop closing in on you!" Todd started to get more desperate the more he spoke, his voice cracking.  
  
"You pleaded for me to stop and I didn't! And then you closed your eyes and I saw myself pounce and tear at you! It's like I was a third person watching and I couldn't stop it until everything went black and I woke up..."  
  
Todd was sobbing hysterically now, his grip on Neil tightening as he flung forward and clung to him.  
  
"Neil..." Todd sobbed out, his tears soaking into the shoulder of Neil's shirt.  
  
"It's alright, we're okay. We're both here and well."  
  
Todd sniffled and shoved his face into the crook of Neil's neck. "I was scared I wouldn't wake up...Like it was reality and everything good was just ripped away from me again..."  
  
"Todd, I promise it's alright and you're safe. You're here in my arms, it's alright."  
  
Neil continued to comfort and rub Todd's back for about 10 minutes, the sobs slowly becoming more quiet and not as frequent.  
  
Neil slowly lead Todd to lay back down beside him, both faced towards each other. Neil stared sorrowfully into Todd's eyes, which were puffy and red.  
  
He didn't like seeing Todd with red in his eyes. It reminded him of...  
  
"Neil..?" Todd whispered, a small sniffle following afterwards.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Todd shifted a bit closer, his arms reaching out to wrap around Neil's neck as he pulled himself into Neil's arms that had automatically reached out after Neil realized what Todd wanted.  
  
After settling into a warm embrace, Neil could feel himself starting to drift off to sleep. He felt content in Todd's arms. He never wanted to sleep without them around him again.  
  
"Neil, do you ever regret meeting me?" Todd mumbled against Neil's chest.  
  
Neil's eyes shot open and he pushed back to look into Todd's eyes, scanning his face intensely to see some sign of joking there.  
  
All he got was Todd's drained and guilty expression, his eyebags from lack of sleep present.  
  
Neil grabbed Todd's face with both his hands and softened his voice. "Todd, you'd be _actually_ crazy to think I'd ever regret meeting you. I'm happiest when I'm with you."  
  
Todd pulled Neil's hands away and turned slightly as to not face him. "That can't be true! I've done nothing but bring disaster! I put you in danger, by my own hands! And now I'm constantly waking you up and you're having to deal with the aftermath of my nightmares..."  
  
Neil sat up on his knees, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Todd, pulling him into a gentle side hug.  
  
"Todd, if you only brought disaster, we wouldn't be here right now. Why would I spend about 4 to 5 _years_ trying to help you if all you did was hassle me? If you're forgetting, I _married_ you 3 days ago! I was given a chance to walk out at that alter, but I told you I do. I want to spend every minute until my very last breathe with you. Hell, even after that! _I'm in love with you, Todd for crying out loud!_ "  
  
Todd went quiet and his body was stuck between not knowing if he should feel tense from the slight raise in Neil's voice which he hardly did, or turn jelly from Neil reminding him that he loves him.  
  
"The minute you came into my life, was the moment everything felt...right. every time you smile, or laughed, or hell, even when you went on about things I didn't understand, it made me just want you with me more. AND the real crazy thing is, even after all this time. All these years, and all the misfortune," Neil leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Todd's, his beard tickling his face slightly.  
  
Neil pulled back after a few moments and intertwined his hand with Todd's, before looking up and smiling softly.  
  
"I still feel the same. So, no. No I do not regret meeting you. We made it past the misfortune and we're alive. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. That scar on me means nothing more but a sign that we're both here. I love you, Todd. So very much."  
  
Neil placed their intertwined hands on Todd's heart and made a small and breathy laugh when he felt the thumping of it against Todd's chest. Each thump reminding Neil that he truly was given a miracle to still have Todd here.  
  
"I want to help you love yourself again, too."  
  
Todd felt more tears building up and he wrapped himself around Neil again, melting into him once Neil reciprocated.  
  
"You gotta help me so I can help you. And I want our first step to be realizing that it's okay for you to still be loved."  
  
Todd nodded gently, and Neil smiled. They both laid back down, their bodies tangling together.  
  
"I love you, Neil..." Todd whispered, his nerves finally gone as he yawned and finally felt ready to sleep again.  
  
"I love you too, Todd." Neil kissed the top of his husbands head, running a hand through his hair afterwards and feeling the orange locks before laying his head down, and finally drifting back into sleep. 


End file.
